


Over The Top

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, Gen, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some friendly arm wrestling between the Seeker and the Commander.</p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="http://cute-ellyna.tumblr.com/post/128416714970/someone-stops-the-commander-from-challenging">this artwork by cute-ellyna</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Top

It all started innocently enough. A friendly, slightly drunken wager while off-duty between a soldier and Cullen in Herald’s Rest. When the young man’s knuckles were easily tapped on the table, another recruit suffering from an inflated ego stepped up, and before long practically all of Skyhold was crammed into the tavern to enjoy the spectacle of soldier after soldier being bested in arm wrestling by the Commander of the Inquisition Forces.

Cullen stood up and flexed his arm, opening and closing his hand and adjusting his rolled sleeve. There wasn’t a person in attendance who wasn’t swooning, either openly or privately, at the puffed muscles twitching under his glistening skin.

“What’s the matter, Commander?” someone shouted. “Getting tired?”

The corner of his mouth crept up as he addressed the excited crowd. “Not at all. I’m just getting warmed up.” That was met with excited laughter. “Now, who’s next?”

“I am.” The familiar voice cut through the noise, and Cullen turned around with a knowing grin.

“Lady Cassandra.” He dipped his head to her as she approached. The crowd went wild with oohs and aahs and cheers, the jingling of coin filling the air as people placed their bets.

“Commander.” The Seeker was removing her greaves and rolling up her sleeve as she sat at the table, her eyes never leaving his. She tossed down a small a bag of coin, her expression a mixture of determination and amusement.

Cullen sat down and scooted forward on the chair. He spoke low so that only she could hear, his gaze all steel. “I say this not because you’re a woman, but because I’ve already beaten ten of my men, many of them larger than you. Are you sure you want to challenge me?”

“Such arrogance doesn’t suit you, Commander.” Cassandra planted her elbow on the table and held her hand aloft, a playful smirk on her face. “Enough talk.”

Cullen grinned, grateful for a true challenge. “All right, Seeker,” he said loudly as he set his elbow down and wrapped his hand around hers, “Shall we dance?”

The spectators roared, half rooting for the Commander, half rooting for Cassandra. Cabot appeared and covered their locked hands with his. The two of them adjusted in their seats and leaned forward, their eyes locked, brows lowering and taking deep breaths. Cullen licked his lips.

“Ready….go!” Cabot released their hands, and the match was on.

The crowd closed in around them, some of them waving handkerchiefs and practically screaming as the contenders wrestled, with Cabot watching closely for any disqualifications like elbows leaving the table or rising from their chairs. Their arms remained locked upright, trembling, their muscles bulging, their fingers digging into each others hands, until Cullen began to push Cassandra back, her knuckles moving slowly toward the table. The crowd went crazy; it appeared as if Commander was going to remain undefeated.

Cassandra bared her teeth and pushed back, dipping her head down but never breaking eye contact, and slowly she brought his arm back up to starting position, held him there for a few agonizing seconds, then began to push him over. People around them were yelling and shaking each other with excitement, some of them jumping on top of chairs to get a better look – the noise was deafening.

Cullen struggled to fight back only to be met with a wall of resistance. He stared down his opponent and grimaced from the effort, feeling beads of sweat drip into his eyes. Even as he dipped into his deep reserve of strength she didn’t budge, not even the tiniest bit, unlike his previous challengers. His arm quivered farther backward toward the table, and before he realized what was happening, Cassandra summoned some kind of super-human strength and slammed his knuckles onto the table in one sharp movement.

Herald’s Rest became chaos all around them. Some beer steins along with their contents were tossed in the air, much to Cabot’s consternation.

Cassandra stood up panting as the people surrounded her, slapping her on the back and congratulating her. Even those who had lost their wagers were impressed.

Cullen wiped his brow with his arm and shook her hand. “Well fought, Lady Cassandra,” he said, feeling the sting of the loss but also immense pride. The Seeker was truly a wonder, and he was lucky to call her his friend.

“Thank you, Commander.” She crossed her arms, speaking loudly for the crowd “But I think we all know you allowed me to win. Next time, please do not do so. I do not appreciate coddling.”

“I – what?” Cullen’s eyebrows met in confusion. “But I-”

Cassandra quickly leaned in to speak in his ear. “Just go with it. They need you as their champion. Besides, it is not important, I did not do this for glory. What is important is that you know that I beat you.”

She patted him on the shoulder with a look of smug satisfaction and sauntered out of the tavern. Not before grabbing her hard-won coin, of course.


End file.
